Happy Birthday
by giraffeswithtophats
Summary: Ezra and Aria celebrate her eighteenth birthday with a few, ahem, party games.


****This is the first sex scene I've ever written and I was too embarrassed to upload it to my main account in case my family or friends saw it! Morto or wha'?****

****Anyway, I turned 18 last week and wrote this as a sort of birthday present to myself. Hope you enjoy!****

* * *

><p>There was a time when my favourite activity was shopping. I was thirteen and thought that clashing meant I was cool.<p>

After that, at the tender, idiotic age of fourteen, my favourite activity was watching Noel Kahn from afar and picturing what it would be like to have him to call my own. To walk beside him and say, "Yes, I am Aria Montgomery and yes, this is Noel Kahn, and yes, we are very much an item." Like I said - idiotic.

At fifteen, I was living in Iceland. My favourite activity was writing. The page count mounted by the day until I'd filled at least twenty journals. Most of it could be thrown away, just random scribbling about love and desire and everything else a girl fantasises about when she's fifteen.

Sixteen was the age that everything changed. A chance meeting at a bar, a make-out session in a bathroom, first period AP English and boom, new favourite activity. This activity was Ezra Fitz.

Ezra Fitz. As far as I'm concerned, there are not enough adjectives in the dictionary to describe Ezra Fitz. One could start with handsome but that's not enough. It doesn't cover the blue of his eyes, the line of his jaw, the curl to his hair, the heart-melting smile, the look that just makes you want to run up to him and say "TAKE ME YOU BEAUTIFUL MAN, TAKE ME!"

Then there's talented. Oh, boy is he talented. He writes amazingly, he teaches brilliantly, he plays guitar fantastically, admittedly he can't cook to save his life but he sure knows how to order Chinese food, he sings (although only with the help of shower acoustics) surprisingly well, he can make a girl want him by looking at her, he always knows what to say... the list goes on.

Like I said, 'there are not enough adjectives'.

Now, when I say Ezra Fitz is an activity, don't go getting carried away. Sadly, although he mentioned many a time how much he wanted to, Ezra Fitz could not bring himself to make love to a sixteen year old, or a seventeen year old, for that matter.

Whenever we'd get somewhat close to being intimate like that, he'd gently push me away and say "Not until you're eighteen, Aria." And then I'd complain about how much I wanted to be with him and he'd reassure me that he wants to too, and then he'd confess his love for me and we'd end up entwined once more leading to more pushing and complaining and declarations. It was an endless circle, really. And don't even get me started on the "what if you get pregnant" side of things, we'd be here until the cows come home.

However, despite complications and circles, Ezra Fitz remained my favourite activity during my seventeenth year, also.

But, I'm eighteen now and I'm ready for all that to change. I'm ready for what is sure to be my new favourite activity.

* * *

><p>An annoying buzzing sound drew me from my peaceful slumber. With a groan, I slapped aimlessly at the alarm clock on my night stand until the damned thing was silent. 10:30am, Saturday, May 19th 2012. I grinned to myself as I realised what today meant and how it would end, should all things go to plan. Today, was my first date with Ezra as an eighteen year-old.<p>

The first half of the day went by slowly. I wasn't going to Ezra's until seven so I mostly just lazed around the house and did infinitesimal amounts of homework. At four, I decided it was late enough to start getting ready.

I scrubbed and polished and shaved and plucked myself within an inch of my life as I made sure everything about my body was perfect. Once pleased with my natural appearance, I started work on everything else. My nails were painted a blood red and my hair fell in the natural waves that I knew he loved. My make-up was simple, accentuating my eyes and highlighting my cheekbones.

The clothes, I put a lot of thought into. Hanna had gotten me a few pieces from Victoria's Secret as part of my birthday present and despite the blush that rose on my cheeks at the thought of wearing such lace, I chose a red slip to match my nails and black stockings which I knew Ezra had a thing for ever since my dress had ridden up before and revealed the pair I was wearing. This accidental flash of flesh had lead to the aforementioned circle.

As I put on the slip and observed myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but feel turned on already. I couldn't believe that the sexy adulteress in the mirror was me.

Finally, I pulled on my long-sleeved, tight, cross backed dress. It was a wine red and paired with my black stockings, which looked like tights thanks to the length of the dress, and simple black heels, made me look like I could be the girlfriend of a twenty-five year old man.

At six thirty I left the house and made my way to his, my cover story in place and my over-night bag in hand.

I arrived at his door at seven on the dot. Taking a deep breath and fixing my appearance once more, I knocked on the familiar 3B door.

It opened not a second later to reveal a rambling Ezra Fitz.

"I don't know why you insist on knocking when you come over, I didn't give you a key for- holy crap." Ezra's eyes widened as he took in my outfit and appearance. "You look..." His voice had gone slightly squeaky and he coughed before finishing his sentence, "Like a Goddess."

I smiled and stepped past him into his apartment. The Chinese food was ready and waiting on the table.

"Thank you," I said to him, "You don't look too bad yourself, Fitz."

In fact, he looked better than I'd ever seen him. Clearly I wasn't the only one who'd gone to extra lengths for this evening's main event.

He was wearing his grey slacks with a teal shirt and metallic grey tie. His hair was, for once, neat and tidy and I could smell his aftershave from where I stood a meter away.

"Happy Birthday, Aria," he said, stepping forward to embrace me. I set my bag down and wrapped my arms around his neck, tilting my head back to receive his kiss.

He captured my lips with his gently, sucking softly on my lower lip before sliding his tongue into my mouth. It flicked against mine softly, making me moan and press myself against him. I twined the fingers from one hand in his hair, pulling lightly to show my appreciation.

His own hands were not idle. One was stroking up and down my back while the other supported the back of my head.

He walked me backwards slightly until my back was against the wall next to his desk.

I gasped as my back hit the wall and pulled away from his kiss. He didn't pull away however; instead he trailed open mouthed kisses down the side of my neck, sucking softly when he got the bottom.

"Oh, God... Ezra..." I moaned softly, as he bit at my neck.

I pushed my chest forward in pleasure, crushing my breasts against his lean chest. He in turn pressed himself against me, letting his erection sink into my stomach. I moaned again, louder.

He moved his mouth back to mine and kissed me once more. This time his lips were more demanding as they forced my mouth to open, his tongue tangling with mine once again.

My head was so fuzzy and desire-filled that I barely noticed his hand trail down from my neck to cup my breast until he squeezed it gently. Pleasure shot through my body like a rocket, making me feel more alive than I had ever felt before.

He squeezed it again gently and I broke our kiss again to whisper four words to him, "Make love to me."

Ezra grinned and cupped my face with his two hands, kissing me softly.

"Aria, are you sure?" He asked, once he'd pulled away, "This is... I mean, there's no going back."

"I've been sure since I was sixteen years old, Ezra. I love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you, too," he whispered with a smile. He let go of my face and took my hand leading me towards his bed.

We stopped beside it and, despite being absolutely positive about what we were about to do, I couldn't deny that I was scared. I wasn't a virgin, but a quick fool around with a friend from Iceland for the sake of losing the dreaded 'V card' hardly counted. Apart from that one time, I'd never been intimate with a boy, let alone a man. But I trusted Ezra completely, he'd look after me.

His eyes bore into mine as he leaned in to kiss me once more, his hands sliding gently downwards to rest on my butt. The lust in his kiss and in the steady stroke of his tongue gave me the confidence I needed to run my hands over his chest. I felt the toned abs beneath and slowly pulled the ends of his shirt out of his pants.

Once that task was accomplished, I pulled his tie off and unbuttoned the shirt. His hands left my butt so that he could shrug it off. This time, he broke the kiss and smiled down at me.

"May I?" He asked, trailing his hands down my hips to the hem of my dress. I nodded and he grasped the ends and pulled upwards.

"Fuck." Was all he said, his voice thick as if his throat had dried up, as my lacy lingerie was revealed along with the stockings that grasped my thighs.

Ezra wasn't the swearing type so as the curse slipped from between his lips; it only made me more aroused. The thin, lace panties I had on were soaked already and I couldn't wait to have him inside me.

"See something you like?" I teased, sitting on the bed and leaning back on my elbows.

"You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life, Aria Montgomery," he whispered as if it was a secret. I grinned at the compliment and kicked my heels off, sliding further into the middle of the bed. I wasn't sure where the confidence was coming from but I was thankful that it was there.

I raised a stocking covered foot and gently trailed a toe down his thigh, muttering only one word, "Off."

He hastily complied, shedding his shoes, socks and pants until he was standing in only his black boxers which were tented due to his cock straining against them.

Ezra slowly crawled onto the bed until he was lying between my bent legs, supported by his hands.

He lowered his head and kissed me gently. Before I could react, however, he moved to kiss my neck and then my clavicle and then the valley between my breasts. My breathing hitched as he kissed, licked and sucked at the spot before kissing my right breast. He pulled the lace of the slip aside, revealing a hardened nipple.

He looked up to meet my hooded gaze before gently biting at the nub. I let out a strangled sob as he began sucking gently but getting harder and harder.

My hips bucked beneath him as I strained desperately for friction.

"Please..." I gasped, "Ezra... I need...Fuck..."

He released my nipple with a pop before smiling devilishly up at me.

He grabbed the end of my slip and pulled it up and over my head, freeing my breasts.

"I love you," he breathed as he took in my bared flesh.

"I love you, too," I told him, sitting up to kiss him. As I felt him get lost in the kiss, I reached a hand down between us to lightly stroke his cock through his boxers.

He tore his lips away from mine and let out the sexiest sound I've ever heard in my life. His hips bucked shallowly into my hand as I rubbed at the hard member. "Jesus, Aria..." he moaned, clearly enjoying my administrations.

I tugged on the waistband of his boxers and there was a moment's struggle as he removed them. Before I could return my hand to him, he grabbed my wrists and whispered, "My turn."

He manoeuvred us so that my head was resting on the pillows and he was once again lying between my legs, his head level with my breasts. Once more he began to kiss the valley between them, this time moving further down my body. His tongue slipped inside my belly button for a moment as he made his way to my panties.

I never knew he was such a passionate lover. He started to kiss along the line of my panties making me groan in frustration. He looked up at my with a smirk as he trailed a hand up my leg, tickling me slightly.

There was nothing funny about it, however, when the hand reached the inside my thigh.

"Ezra... Please..." I croaked, "Touch me."

With a grin, he complied. With two fingers he began to rub me gently through my panties, trailing them from my opening to just north of where my clit lay.

My breathing hitched as sparks of pleasure few through my body like fireworks. Letting my eyes roll shut, I bucked my hips towards him. His hands left me for a second and I felt him slide my panties off.

Not a moment later, his tongue was _there_.

"OH!" Was the only comprehendible noise I could make as Ezra's mouth gave me more pleasure than anything I'd ever felt before. His tongue was making patterns on my clit and it crossed my mind that he was probably trying to write a poem on me. I couldn't stop the giggle that left my lips.

He pulled back, a confused look on his face, "Is something funny?"

"I just love you, is all," I told him, a little breathless from his administrations. He smiled goofily for a second before lowering his head once more. I expected him to resume his previous task but instead he traced his tongue lightly around my opening.

The tickly pleasure made my head spin and suddenly I could feel myself getting close.

"Ezraaa..." I breathed. He seemed to get the hint because a second later his tongue was back on my clit and he had slipped two of his fingers inside me, pumping quickly so that wet sounds filled the room.

I tangled one of my hands in his hair and a series of unintelligible expletives left my lips as I started to come. My hips bucked ferociously and Ezra held them steady with his unoccupied hand as he continued his administrations. His fingers curled suddenly in a "come hither" motion and all of a sudden, I was rocketing headfirst into orgasmic bliss.

Ezra removed his fingers but continued to lick me softly as I felt myself come back down to reality. Eventually, I released his hair and he crawled back up to lie beside me on the bed.

"That was..." I breathed, "Words can't even..."

"Not so funny anymore?" He smiled, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Nope," I giggled, leaning up to kiss him softly. As we lost ourselves in the kiss, I gently rolled us over so that I was now lying on top of him, my breasts crushed to his chest and my legs either side of his waist. I could feel his hardness pressing against me and wiggled experimentally.

Ezra groaned into my mouth and I swallowed each sound. After another moment of kissing, I broke away from him to trail kisses down his stomach, much like he had done to me. Ezra leant up on his elbows to watch me as I reached my destination.

Ezra wasn't extraordinarily large but neither was he small. In fact, he seemed to be just the right size. Big enough to fill me but at the same time not too much that he will hurt me more than I could bear. Just another way in which we are perfect for each other.

"See something you like?" Ezra teased, watching me as I eyed his manhood.

"Mmmm..." I agreed, looking up to meet his eyes. Without breaking eye-contact, I lowered my head and took the tip of him into my mouth. His eyes became hooded but not once did he break my gaze as I took more of him into my mouth and began a simple up-down motion. I'd never done this before, only read about it in smutty books so hoped that I was doing enough to please him.

He seemed to be enjoying it, anyway. His breathing became quicker and his eyes finally rolled shut, his head tilting back so that he was facing the ceiling.

I decided to experiment by sucking lightly.

"Fuck!" He shouted, sitting up and pulling me off him. My eyes filled with tears as I apologised embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong? I just thought-" He cut me off with a lustful kiss.

"What you were doing was _wonderful_, Aria," he reassured me once he'd pulled away.

"Then why-"

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer," he explained, flushing slightly, "And I just... well, I wanted to be inside you when I... well, when I...peak."

He was sitting up with me kneeling on either side of his legs.

I sat off him and lay down against his pillows, resuming my place from earlier. Ezra reached up onto his shelf and pulled down a condom.

I watched in wonder as he rolled it on. I wondered for a second if one day we'd have cause not to use one. There is no doubt in my mind that I wanted kids with Ezra, but were they on his agenda?

I forgot all about my musings however when Ezra took his place between my legs, his penis prodding at my opening.

"Happy Birthday, Aria," he muttered, leaning down to press a chaste kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied, placing my hands on his back. He smiled and kissed me once more.

As his lips met mine, I felt him push slowly inside me. Once I was full to the hilt, he stopped moving, giving me time to adjust to his size.

I was right before and it wasn't long before the slight sting eased and I felt nothing but pleasure at being complete. I was one with the man I'd loved since I was sixteen years old and this moment was everything I had dreamed it would be.

I nodded a moment, later, giving him permission to move.

Ezra started to thrust slowly in and out of me, withdrawing slowly before pushing quickly back in. The friction was maddening and I started to buck my hips up to meet him.

He took one of my legs and placed it over his hip, giving himself room to slip in deeper.

"Ezra!" I cried, as he picked up his pace. "Yes...don't stop..."

My nails scratched down his back, making him moan loudly once more. His pace increased again and I lifted my other leg so that I was holding on to him with all my limbs, letting him lead me into oblivion.

I came with a cry of his name, my walls contracting and pulsing around his cock.

"Yesssss..." He hissed, as he slammed into my tightening walls. "So good... Aria..."

"That's it, baby," I encouraged, as he began to tremble, "Let go."

A moment later, Ezra stilled and I felt him swell within me, releasing his seed into the latex.

He collapsed on top of me and I tightened my hold on him, content to stay like this forever, basking in the aftermath of our lovemaking.

He pulled away eventually though, removing himself from me and the condom from him. He went to dispose of it in the bathroom before crawling back onto the bed beside me.

"That was amazing, Aria," he said, spooning up behind me. "Definitely one of the best nights of my life."

I frowned and looked up over my shoulder at him, "One of the best? Not the best?"

"Well, it's a three-way tie between the night when we got back together in the forest and the night you told me you loved me." I kissed him softly and muttered my love for him.

"Well, tonight was the best night of my life," I said, lying back down and wiggling back into his chest. "I'm so glad that we waited, this was perfect."

"It was perfect," he agreed, "And you're perfect. However, I think our Chinese may be slightly cold."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! If you've read my stories before on my other account, you'll most likely guess who I am from what I'm about to do:<strong>

**Review or I'll send Jackie to your door to threaten your relationship with Ezra like the cow that she is.**

**-K**


End file.
